Communication Difficulties
Log Title: Communication Difficulties Characters: Cerebros, Deathsaurus, Delusion, Knightmare, Spike Location: Valvolux Date: July 9, 2019 TP: Summary: Spike attempts to negotiate with Dominicons. His technique needs work. Meanwhile, Cerebros confers with Deathsaurus. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 20:03:58 on Tuesday, 9 July 2019.' Knightmare is moving /slowly/ through Valvolux, the Dominicon Leader still far from 100 but is mostly managing to keep it from showing as she keeps 'pressing the flesh' with the citydwellers. Spike is pretty easy to spot. He's wearing his exo-suit. He's been taking in the sights, but has been feeling like as much as he'd like to leave with Cerebros, his stay here may be coming to an end. He's met some friendly people here, some curious people, but also plenty that have given him the 'get the hell out of my town' look. Delusion has been keeping up patrolling to make sure that, after the fight with The Fallen, people knew the Dominicons were keeping the city safe. Spike and Cerebros may not be her top priorities, but she's been keeping tabs on them, gently, since that situation seems volatile. She spots Witwicky and aims his direction. She'd spoken with Cerebros lately. Might as well check on the guy who seems to want him back. Spike sees Delusion descend and sllloooowly pulls out his communicator. No need to press the alarm now, but at least have it within a thumb's press if need be to send in reinforcements. Knightmare eventually comes to a stop in the market area, standing a bit over the others so it's easy to spot where she is. GAME: Spike FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Delusion gets to a conversational distance and lowers to one knee. "Still here, I see. Do you need some assistance? Or are you merely seeing the sights?" Spike looks over and tries not to make eye contact with Knightmare, but - it's too late. Call it a problem with gawking. He looks Knightmare in the optics, but then quickly looks at Delusion. ' '"Huh...oh...yeah. I guess." He looks around. "So... were you serious earlier? About having an embassy for humans set up? If so, what would we have to do?" Delusion mmms? "I don't believe I ever said something to the effect.. or had it properly addressed to me. Which humans would have the embassy? Your people have multiple nations and factions as well. Surely, you can't mean to just represent your species. You'd have no authority to speak for them." Spike frowns and says "Sorry...sometimes it's hard to tell Decepticons apart. It must have been someone else." He adds with a fairly chilly tone "I don't pretend to speak for all humans. I never said I did - but setting up an embassy where myself, and OTHER humans may stay here...how would that process pan out?" Delusion frowns at Spike. "I am not currently a Decepticon. That's your first mistake. Second, is that embassies are not handed out to people who have no sovereign interests- if you or other humans don't represent somebody, then you're tourists, not diplomats. Last, the finalization would require Knightmare's approval." Delusion stands for a moment and waves to Knightmare to catch her attention. Spike looks up at Delusion and says flatly "Well, there's no need to roll out a welcome mat, I was just asking." Knightmare is quiet and simply stands there, arms crossed. Outwardly? Looks like she's waching the area, internally? Saving what little energy she has at the moment. Spike breathes out his nose. Fine. It they want to make it all official. "Fine... Knightmare...may I have your permission to establish a human embassy in this city?" Delusion kneels down again. "An embassy is a piece of sovereign foreign territory in one's own nation- a serious concession for the purposes of diplomacy. It's not an idle question to ask. Even if it's just a building, you are, in effect, asking that we cede rule over a portion of our city." Spike leers at Delusion and looks at Knightmare. "All right then. Knightmare, may I PLEASE have your permission to establish a human embassy in this city?" Knightmare moves her optics a bit to look down at Spike, "Leer at my Daughter like that again, human.. and we will have words. You are asking us for something important, show respect." She looks to Delusion for a moment before focusing back on Spike, "I am willing to consider it. But as Delusion has said, it has to be of some benefit to us." Spike bites his lip and says calmly "I wasn't leering..." He breathes out, wishing a more seasoned diplomat like Crosscut would be here. "Benefits...how about the cultural exchange with another species?" Delusion spreads her hands. "And how many humans would be here? And which human faction would your embassy speak for? Americans? Russians? Chinese? Napalese?" Deathsaurus returns to Valvolux. The large "Destron" has his wings wrapped around him like a cape. Hes keeping to himself for the time being, watching the others. Spike smiles and nods. "Wow...I'm impressed." He shrugs. "I don't know... pretty much any human who wants up here." Cerebros spots Deathsaurus - he's definitely cooled to him since yesterday, when he went all 'look at my weapon' on him, but still, he does feel a kinship with Deathsaurus for some reason. Delusion arches an optic ridge. "So, if members of Cobra decided they wished to establish a presence on Cybertron, they could live in such an embassy and represent other humans? Or take refuge in it to escape Cybertronian justice?" Deathsaurus doesnt appear armed today, but that doesn't mean anything. He hides a lot of his weapons in his wings afterall. "He gives a wave to Cerebros, and a soft smile. He seems a bit distant today. Spike shakes his head. "Again, I'm impressed by your knowledge of human history. But no. Cobra most certainly be up here. They are a terrorist organization, and will play no part in any diplomatic endeavors here. I can assure you." Cerebros asks reluctantly "Am I interrupting anything, Deathsaurus?" Deathsaurus smiles. "Not at all Cerebros. How are you today?" he asks, walking over to a bench so he can be down on Cerebros's level. "Im sorry you had to see my more violent side." Delusion spreads her hands. "Then who would this embassy represent? There is no jurisdiction for the whole of humanity to determine who is a terrorist or not. There are only nations that do so." Dominicon Knightmare says, "Cobra is the faction that opposes the.. Joes was it not?" Dominicon Discretion says, "Yes." Dominicon Delusion says, "Generally. They have, historically, acted as an extraterritorial organization. Currently, they have conquered and rule a significant portion of what was the United States of America, but that territory seems to still be in dispute." Cerebros nods. "Sadly, I'm starting to understand that is the cold reality here." He looks at Deathsaurus and says seriously "Can I tell you a secret...if you promise not to tell ANYONE?" Deathsaurus nods "And what reality is this?" he asks. "I am a mech of honor, Cerebros. I will not tell any of your secrets to anyone." he says, seriously. Spike shakes his head. "I'm pretty sure you can do the math on that one. They target innocents. They take over countries against peoples will. I'm sure we can find a decent swath of the human population that isn't a terrorist to set up an embassy." Cerebros looks around and lowers his voice. "I told you about being able to 'hear' the thoughts of one of my creators." He looks at Deathsaurus and says hopefully "Do you think...in this city ... there would be a medical facility that would...possibly remedy that?" He adds "I don't wish to sever ties with the Autobots, but... even my creator said this was an accident. And to be free of such a bind...would help greatly." Deathsaurus pauses. "There might be. Neurosurgery is a specialized field. Have you spoke to the Dominicons yet?" Delusion looks up to trade a glance with Knightmare before returning her gaze to Spike. "Well, if you can find a swath of such with the authority to do so, feel free to introduce them to us. But we don't negotiate with amorphous concepts. We negotiate with other nations. At the moment, Cobra holds territory and has a government. It could, theoretically, be considered a nation. Whether or not we recognized it as such if they bothered to ask us would be up to Knightmare." Cerebros shakes his head adamantly "No...It was just a thought." He gives a strong look at Deathsaurus "PLEASE don't bring this up to ANYONE!" GAME: Spike PASSES a COURAGE roll of Very High difficulty. Spike breathes out and says calmly "Cobra will NOT be part of this. End of story." Deathsaurus pauses. "I mean it when I say your secrets are safe with me." he says "Is something wrong? Have I..wronged you, Cerebros?" Cerebros shakes his head adamantly. "No! No! In fact, this is the first time since I've been activated that I've felt genuinely" he looks around. "In control." Delusion nods. "Well, all that tells me is that you don't represent Cobra and would not seek to establish an embassy on their behalf, in spite of their human status. Which brings us back to the question- what nation -would- you represent?" Spike says evently "I don't represent ANY nation!" He shakes his head. "Other worlds with the Autobots haven't had this issue - they welcome people of Earth - you don't have to be affiliated with a goverment." He adds "Humans don't care if the Autobots are on Iacon or...anywhere else." Spike says naively "All they cared about was that the Autobots who were on Earth came in peace and goodwill." Spike adds "They don't NEED to weild some sort of power to gain entrance." Deathsaurus smiles. "Good. You should always be in control of your own destiny. Every one of my soldiers is and I'd expect you to be the same. Delusion sighs. "Just because the Autobots treat humans as weird pets doesn't mean we have to." She stands up. "I'd rather treat you as a sentient being with allegiances of your own. I understand if that seems foreign to you." Log session ending at 21:50:00 on Tuesday, 9 July 2019.